1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an alarm system and an alarm method for a detachable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the miniaturization of electronic devices, most electronic devices can be carried easily about by users so that the electronic devices can be use expediently, especially universal serial bus (USB) devices, such as a USB flash disks or portable hard drives. However, users sometimes forget to take the USB devices with then after use, which will cause the USB devices to be easily stolen.